Uncharted Hunters
by mishatippins
Summary: Im attempting an Uncharted/SPN au I tried therefore no one should criticize me (but please criticize me)


_Peru_

_Location Unknown_

"Shit shit shit!"

"Cas, fire the fucking gun!"

"I'm trying stop yelling at me!"

The Drider screamed as bullets pelted it's spider hide, Dean taking cover behind a series of crags and rocks, sawed-off shot gun pressed hard against his chest as the creature hovered over Sam's unconscious body. It was by chance that the temple was rigged; the thought of treasure hunts instead of monster hunts was a bit too appealing.

Dean was regretting the entire ordeal as Cas fired off the shot gun again, the spider finally tearing it's attention from the web covered Sammy to roar at the former angel.

"Dean-"

"Yeah, yeah, getting on it!" Dean shouted as he fired out his clip, fear settling in more and more as each bullet was drained.

"Shit, I'm out!"

Cas fired off a final bullet, pulling the trigger again as a click broke through the spider's screaming and he watched as Cas's eyes widen.

"Oh, shit."

The Drider let out a sharp cry as it spun on it's legs, taking a sharp foot and stomping it on Castiel. Dean staggered a bit, unsure what to do when he heard more gunshots, the Drider lifting from Cas and spinning around, it's backside unprotected as it spun on it' legs.

_Now's my chance_, he thought, climbing up a rafter and with a solid jump he landed on the Drider's backside, sliding a machete into the soft skin, pushing down it's flesh and listening with delight as he ripped down from the top to the bottom of the spider's backside, dropping and rolling as the monster screamed and collapsed on it's side.

Dean sat stunned on his back for a moment before he rolled and ran towards Sam, casting a worried glace at Cas before ripping the web from his younger brother's body.

"Sammy? Sammy!" Dean cried out, shaking Sam a bit before panicking over his brother's unresponsiveness. Castiel grunted, struggling to his feet before jogging over the the brothers.

"Dean, he's too warm."

"But he's alive?"

"And poisoned, but alive."

"Damn. Thank, you, Cas. If you didn't fire that last shot off, he'd be-"

"Dean, I didn't fire that shot."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Castiel stand from where he crouched, his eyes narrowed as he seemed to be searching the deep well before looking at the rim of the opening.

"I can sense you," he called out, moving around as if he was trying to peer around the rim. With a startled jump Castiel stood rigid, as if listening the the tiniest detail as Dean held Sam.

"Come out," Cas demanded. "Now."

Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw a figure peer over the edge of the well, muscular hands grasping a large, heavy looking gun and a smirk on his stubled face.

"Those are some ears you got there, bud," the guy called down, smirk never leaving his face.

"My ears are my ears. there's nothing significant about them."

"Hey, you," he pointed his gun at Dean. "He's gonna die if you don't get him out of there."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean gritted.

"By the way, you're welcome," he dragged on, leaning over the edge. "You'd all be spider chow if I hadn't have…oh shit!" crumbling under his weight, the rocks started to fall, sending him tumbling over the edge.

Dean watched as he tumbled down the deep hole, falling back first until he grabbed at a jutted rock before slipping and falling hard on his ass.

Rolling on his side, coughing up dust, the man sat on his haunches, only to have Castiel's gun in his face.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Cas!" Dean called out. "He just saved our asses!"

"How did you know of this place?"

"Cas? What the hell is that for, Cassandra?" the guy chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood but failing.

"It's short for Castiel."

"Look, guy, I'm here for the same reason you are!"

"How did you know where the arc is located?"

"I don't. But this is the first place to look."

"Cas-"

"Seriously, get the unloaded gun out of my face!" The man grabbed for it, twisting it from Castiel's grip and clocking him hard in the jaw. Cas stumbled back but delivered a hard blow to the guy's face, the both of them tackling each other hard to the ground before Dean finally intervened, pulling Cas off the guy and kicking his gun across the floor.

"Cas knock it off!" When he managed to get Cas calm enough, the former angel shot the guy a dark look before attending to Sam.

"Jesus, keep you dog on a leash!" the guy spat, grabbing Dean's offered hand and staggering to his feet.

"Sorry. He has issues. Dean, by the way."

"Nathan. Nathan Drake. Nate."

"You know Cas, and that's my…brother. But he needs help."

"Look, Dean, I appreciate you pulling him off and already solving the riddles back there. Usually that's my job, but I have a lot on my plate already and-"

"Look, Nate, we need to get Sam help. Please. We'll even split the arc or whatever we find, just, please, help us."

Nathan eyed him. "You guys aren't typical treasure hunters are you?" he reached into his satchel, pulling out some odd syringe and handing it to Dean. "You're not. you didn't come prepared. That should help your brother."

"How did you-"

"You have the look of someone who's seen a lot of shit."

"Nate!" A voice above the well called out and Nathan made a "shh" gesture with his hand.

"Sully. Be right there. Look, you guys need to get your shit together."

"Wait…" Dean called out, still holding Sam as his younger brother started to recover. "Look, we know where the arc is."

"How? How can you possibly know? Only recently did anyone even think it existed."

"Cas knows."

The smaller guy blinked at Nathan, still refusing to face him after their altercation.

"How?"

"Let's say he was there. He's…older than he looks."

Nathan seemed less than impressed, but in the end he shrugged and and pointed to the opening. "We have a small group up there already. But we could use the fire power. Some new guy in on the trail for the arc and he's got himself a small army."

"Nothing we can't -easy on the legs, Sammy- handle. Plus Cas is a good fighter and Sam is a kill shot."

"Then it's a deal. Sully! Get us a rope!"

"Get your own God damn rope!"


End file.
